I Gave You All
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Omegas have no one once society and their mates abandoned them. That's why Alfred wants to help and be their therapist. Only, he ends up falling in love with one of his patients. (Warnings: Omegaverse, Alpha!Alfred/Omega!Arthur, Cat AU (not nekotalia).)


_A/N_: I took some creative liberties here with the cat AU idea.

* * *

Alfred thought time was cruel. It was said to heal all wounds, but it seemed to have forsaken those that were abandoned. They carried the scent of someone unwanted, of not being good enough, and were never given the chance to defend themselves as society deemed them "damaged goods"; they were cast out. This turned into a heavy weight that pulled them down into depression. Like snow, they fell to the ground, only to be caked in dirt and grime, and ignored by humanity.

That was where Alfred came in. He was a therapist for these abandoned Omegas. It wasn't easy, nor was it a glamorous job, and many thought badly of him for it, but he felt better knowing he was helping someone somehow. Even if it was just to talk or listen, these forgotten Omegas welcomed it. His job consisted of self-esteem rebuilding so that the Omegas could return to function as normal contributors of the economy. That was if he could find them jobs. Oftentimes jobs refused to hire abandoned Omegas due to their scent, and if they did get a job it was with very poor pay or in dangerous and disgusting situations such as sewer or garbage work; anything to mask that smell.

It was no small feat as many Omegas resigned themselves to forever being alone, unable to imagine a mate-less heat after being with someone. Some were lucky in that their family still took care of them and even allowed them to move back home if they were a Beta family, but many disowned them from their litters. If this happened, there was a chance they would refuse therapy ever again and go to hide from civilization until they died.

It was pitiful no one saw or cared for their distress. Some disturbed people even took joy at their pain and misery by making abandoned jokes or harassing those they smelled on the street. It only made it worse.

Alfred would sometimes wander down into these thoughts between patients. He wondered if scientists could ever find a pill to hide abandoned scents for Omegas like they do for Alphas that wish to hide. Alfred used them. It was highly advised that Alphas do not become therapists for Omegas. Many could see it as a trigger, or some might try to seduce him the closer they got to their heat. Either way, it was dangerous, and Alfred was happy to hide the fact he was one. There were many days he would go home angry at the males and females who shared the same Nature as him. Sure he hadn't felt arousal for anyone or experienced the desire to mate an Omega in years, but it was better than hurting someone on accident due to his working so close to them.

"Doctor Jones?" Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his Beta secretary pop her head into the room. "You have a new patient today. A Mister Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred frowned. "Another abandoned… Man… Okay, give me his paperwork. When's his appointment?"

The secretary handed over a manila folder. "Just after lunch."

"Okay, thank you." Alfred opened up the folder to look at the information on this patient. "What? Only twenty-six? Wow…"

He never thought an abandoned Omega as pathetic, but often times he would feel sharp pains of pity for their situation. He was, however, _always_ angry at the Alphas who dared to have the audacity to just leave their Omegas.

His patients were normal cats. They were a little emotional given their ordeal, but that could be treated. None were strikingly ugly, had bad habits, had something repulsive or crazy about their personality, or was enough to warrant someone they once trusted to give them the boot. If anyone was ugly it was their Alpha.

After lunch Alfred returned to his office. Then, he got his first look at his new patient. He knew everything from the paperwork: male, twenty-six, 175 cm tall, Caucasian, Scottish fold type, English, but recently moved to America, and used to work in a retail store. He was abandoned nearly six months ago, and had seen a few other therapists during that time. None of them worked.

Alfred's past and current patients were normal looking enough. Some registered on the therapist's scale as above average in looks, and he wondered if he would've done something had he been off of his pills, but that was the extent of his thoughts. Arthur, however, was the first to fully capture Alfred's muted instincts. His ears perked up in interest.

Arthur was slender and small, but not _too_ small. He seemed meek, but there was a fire in those emerald eyes Alfred guessed was anger at his situation. He had blond hair, a surprising color given that his folded ears had a red, orange tint to them, matching his slim tail. Despite being abandoned and shamed by society, Arthur carried himself gracefully and almost regally. He looked normal. It made him wonder why he was here at all.

Alfred rose to greet the Omega. "Hello Mr. Kirkland. It's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Jones, but you can call me Alfred if you prefer."

Arthur only nodded. They shook hands and sat in plush chairs facing each other. Arthur glanced at the sofa just off to the side. "Don't I have to sit there?"

"If you want, but this is our first session. I thought we could talk about the basics first." Alfred smiled in a friendly manner. "No need to get into the nitty gritty just yet."

Arthur's lips twitched, but he remained impassive. "Well good. The last therapist I saw was forceful. He even suggested companions for my upcoming heat."

Alfred's smile was gone and his brow furrowed at this. "My practice is about bringing back your confidence and relieving you of the poison in you from your abandonment. I don't condone companions as I think they will only make the situation worse.

"What is your completion ratio?" Arthur asked.

"Well, for starters, this isn't a step-by-step program. There are no pills, no medication, and no strange methods to 'sweat' it out of you. This is just having a one-on-one conversation about your feelings, and then I give advice and my opinion on the matter. It all depends on you whether or not you get better. You can take it slow or fast, but I will be supportive no matter what."

"You didn't answer my question," Arthur said.

Alfred smirked. It seemed this patient liked a challenge. "Let's just say I know the therapist you saw you last and I have a higher rate than him."

Arthur _did_ smile at this. "That's a relief. Most therapists don't have such an unorthodox method as you do. They think it's crazy to be civil with cats like us."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alfred said proudly.

Arthur looked at Alfred critically. It was a little unnerving to the Alpha. He suddenly wanted to prove himself to this Omega. Maybe his pills weren't powerful enough today. "I'm glad I meet your approval."

"We'll see about that." Arthur was silent for a moment. Then, "You're awfully different for a Beta."

Alfred's big tail flicked nervously, but he hid it with his elbow when he shifted in his chair. "Everyone's different."

"Quite. Well then, what should we start off about?"

"How about why you moved to America?" Alfred adjusted his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

"For work, but I soon lost the job. I then began to work retail. It's where I met my mate." Arthur said it so casually, it almost sounded rehearsed. "I was twenty-three then."

"Arthur," Alfred cut in suddenly. "We don't have to discuss this so soon if you don't want."

Arthur's tail flickered in annoyance. Alfred blushed slightly. "Can I call you Arthur, or do you prefer Mr. Kirkland?"

"Whichever is fine," Arthur replied. He cleared his throat. "Now then, why shouldn't I talk about this so soon?"

"Well, most of my patients find it hard to talk about so early on, or even later on. I wouldn't want to upset you on your first day."

Again, Arthur's tail flickered in irritation. "Dr. Jones, I am not a weepy emotional Omega. I have come to understand I am worthless, hence my mate's abandonment, and would like to fix myself so that I may rejoin society. You know I am damaged goods, so why beat around the bush? You want to talk about the basics. This is part of it. I met my mate when we were young. Too young. I was unable to produce, and he left me after we had been mates for almost three years. Since then, I have been unable to return to work and am on the verge of bankruptcy. I saved up all of my money to come to just this one session."

Alfred felt exhausted listening to him. It was so rare he had an Omega be so forceful, he almost forgot his training. He gulped. His Alpha instincts might have been dulled, but he knew when he was attracted to someone, even after all this time. However, he also didn't like to hear such disgusting words come out of a male like him.

"Well, if you're having financial issues, we can work on a credit system that you pay monthly with a small fee. Don't worry about money here." Alfred could see Arthur relax just slightly. "And you're right. The issue with your mate leaving is part of the basics. I'm sorry to have assumed you were like my other patients. However, I have a few rules I would like to lay down.

Alfred looked at Arthur seriously over the rim of his glasses. "When you are in this room you will never refer to yourself in negative tones or words. We are here to bring positivity back, not bring you down. Second, if you want to put these walls up, then I have to ask you to leave. It won't do. Acting cold and indifferent to me isn't helpful to you in the long run. You already stated you're low on money, so if you stay here with no intention of changing, then it'll be a waste of your time _and_ money, as well as mine."

Arthur's already folded ears flattened slightly as he ducked his head. Alfred wondered if he had gotten through to him. Tentatively, the therapist said, "You're not damaged goods. When people say that, I think of a box of spoiled and bruised fruit. You're definitely not that."

Arthur's pale complexion pinked at this. "My mate did use to call me a peach…"

Alfred laughed. His tail moved happily. "I can see that. You have such a pale face, but when you blush your face is all pink."

"Actually, he meant it in a bad way," Arthur mumbled. His tail curled around his wrist where he began to fiddle with the tip.

Pouting, Alfred jotted down on a notepad that it was a nervous twitch, and to avoid called Arthur a peach.

* * *

Alfred had to mentally prepare for the second session with Arthur. After the last one he knew Arthur would be one of his most difficult cases yet. He had to take this one in a different direction than the others. Normally he mapped out each case in what he would typically do for the next session, but he was stumped with Arthur. Would he be cold again or would he be more open?

One thing was for sure, Alfred had to create a new, internal rule with himself; he wouldn't date any of his patients, no matter how adorable their faces were when they blushed.

When Arthur arrived for his appointment the following week, Alfred had to double check and see if this was the same man as before. He was a wreck. The Omega was sobbing into his hands and his tail was curled up underneath his body.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred steered Arthur over to the sofa. There, he sat him down and stayed close. He normally didn't do this with any of his other patients. "What's wrong?"

Numerous situations popped into his head. Relapse? Saw his mate? Wait, he'd been left by his mate nearly six months ago. Oh.

"Arthur, is your first heat near?" Alfred suddenly wished he could smell the Omega's pre-heat, although his Alpha friends swore abandoned Omegas smelled horrible during heat.

"Y-Yes! Oh God, I feel so lonely!" Arthur curled in on himself as he lay down on the sofa. He sought out comfort by snuggling close to Alfred's lap. "P-please, help me…"

Normally Alfred would (and should) remind Arthur he was his therapist and not a magician, but what kind of therapist would he be if he ignored such a plea like that? Yes, that was his only reason for pulling Arthur into his arms and holding him to his chest. He felt the Omega bury his nose into Alfred as he continued to shiver from his crying.

"First heats are always the worst…," Alfred whispered.

It startled him, this feeling of being whole once more. He always felt useful to the Omegas he saw, but never _needed_. Not like this. Holding Arthur he could feel the way the Omega trembled, how tight his muscles clenched, and his heart beating in his chest. Instead of this, he should be reprimanded for this sort of behavior. Although, there was no rule that said a therapist couldn't hold their patients. None of his other patients, though, had invoked such strong feelings in him before enough to warrant Alfred to even want to hug them in the first place.

For the first time in years, Alfred wanted to be able to smell an Omega.

* * *

Alfred was a good therapist. He would often go the extra mile for his clients, especially if he knew they were taking something particularly hard such as when they grew close to their heats or they saw their mates again for the first time. He would bring heated blankets and pillows for the couch should an Omega need to feel more comfortable. He would light scented candles that smelled of Alphas. If it was their first heat, he would even call their home number to check up on how they were faring.

It was never good.

They would cry and howl and ramble about the mate they longed for. Alfred had to coach them through it all. Sometimes he would only need to call once or twice, whereas other times he had to call the entire duration of the heat. For Arthur, though, he refused to take Alfred's calls.

After his last visit, Arthur had set his next appointment to after his heat. This wasn't unusual in the least. When he left that day, he was still sullen, but looked less anxious. He hadn't said anything to Alfred if he was displeased with him or not about hugging him. But every time Alfred called Arthur's number he provided on his records, Arthur's voicemail was all he got. He had already told Arthur ahead of time that he would be calling and the Omega seemed fine with this. It discouraged Alfred slightly to have his calls screened like this.

So when Alfred's home phone rang at four in the morning, the man was quite surprised.

"Hello…?" Alfred answered groggily. At first, he heard nothing. He was tempted to hang up, but then he heard a sniffle. Then another. Confused, he asked, "Who is this? Hello?"

"D-Dr. Jones…?" Alfred's breath caught at hearing that English voice sound so weak and frail on the other line.

"Arthur?" He sat up quickly, clutching the phone to his ear. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm unharmed. I just…hate this…!"

Alfred sighed sadly as he deflated, relieved to know Arthur was physically all right. "I know… But you'll get through it."

"Nothing works!" Arthur shouted too loudly for such an early hour. Alfred winced. "None of my toys, none of these blankets- even his old shirt won't-"

"What?" Alfred cut in suddenly. He frowned. "Arthur, that needs to go."

"N-no!"

"Arthur, anything that smells of your old mate will make your heat worse. You'll continue to pine for him, and your body will expect him to come, only to be horribly letdown. Your first step to move on is to-"

"I can't move on! I can't! I don't want to! I still love him!"

"But he doesn't love you!" Alfred yelled. Arthur was startled silent. "The reason all of this hurts-your body and heart- is because your brain is contradicting it. Deep down you know it's over. That's why you want to get better, why you came to me and those other therapists. But your brain is still attached to your mate. You can't continue to wait for him, because the longer you do, the longer all of this will last."

Arthur was sobbing by now, much like he had when he was in Alfred's office last. Alfred physically ached to hold him again.

"I… I can't… I'm just…"

"Don't you dare say anything bad, Arthur," Alfred growled. It caught him and Arthur off-guard. He hadn't used such an authoritative voice in some time. Betas weren't aggressive like that. "As your therapist, I forbid it."

_Nice save_, he thought.

"But… I can't leave him… What if he comes back and realizes he's made a mistake?"

"The odds of that are slim. Besides, how could you trust someone who left, especially after all this time?"

Arthur sounded near delirious. "I don't care! I can't take this!"

"Then open your door and let any Alpha in," Alfred said seriously. Arthur stopped. "I mean it. If your heat is really too much, then let someone in."

"I smell horrible," Arthur mumbled.

"The scent of heat is enticing to any Alpha. Your abandoned scent will virtually vanish. The appeal of such an open invitation to mount a willing Omega will make any Alpha come rushing to you, but will they _stay_? That is what you're really after." Arthur was silent. "You won't and can't do it, can you? Because you _know_ you deserve more than that. You _know_ you are more than your heats and more than the 'abandoned' situation you're in. The sooner you accept the truth that your mate is a piece of shit who left you, and that you deserve better than that, the easier it will be to let go. Turn off your brain and listen to your heart."

Arthur was still silent. Alfred could hear the echo of his own words in his head. He might have gone too far. Such lectures were usually reserved for much later on in the therapy process, but it was tearing Alfred up inside to hear Arthur say such horrible things about himself. He knew abandoned Omegas were always difficult on themselves, but hearing it said like it was truth was actually too painful for him to bear.

At length, Arthur asked, "Are you sure it's professional to call someone a 'piece of shit'?"

Alfred chuckled. "Sorry, I got a little emotional there."

"Well, that's my fault. I'm sorry. It is late after all."

"No, you did nothing wrong. My line is always open. I'm here to help you."

"You are kind."

Alfred smiled in the darkness and sat back against the headrest. Arthur still sounded weak, but at least he had stopped crying.

* * *

Alfred ran into Arthur at the grocery store nearly a week later. He was in the cheese aisle when Arthur happened upon him. There was a definite change in the Omega. Where he had been small, pale, and emotional before, he was now taller and full of color. Alfred could see he had returned to walking with prideful strides again, despite the sneers he received from other customers.

Arthur met Alfred with a bright smile. "Hello, Dr. Jones," he said. There was no waver to his voice anymore.

"Arthur, hi! It's good to see you." It struck Alfred that he wasn't lying or being polite to one of his patients; it really _was_ good to see him. "You look better.

"I am, yes. Thanks to you." Arthur's smiled widened.

"Oh no. I only provided the encouragement. Unless you make the decision to change, and then actually do it, my words are useless. It was all your doing."

Arthur's cheeks pinked slightly again. "Either way, I thank you. I needed encouragement. It's…rare I get such support."

"Because of your situation?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked down, ashamed. "No. I've just never gotten any support before, period. I… I'm the runt of my litter."

Alfred's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprised. "Really? Well, it would explain your figure."

"My figure?" Arthur looked up with a puzzled expression. "How do you mean?"

"You're smaller. Petite. But you still have Omega hips even if your butt is…small…er" Alfred had outlined Arthur's body with his hands as he spoke, but stopped when he realized what he was saying. It was a case of a runaway mouth.

Arthur's expression had changed gradually from confused, to shy, to horrified. His face was completely red by now, even down his neck and to the tips of his ears. He clutched his shopping basket to his chest as if protecting himself. Alfred fumbled to recover himself, but all that came out was a jumble of words. Thanks to his nerves, he spoke louder than normal, attracting other cats' attention. "I! I! Oh manthatwaslame! I! Flurh! Schmarble!"

Alfred had to stop himself, so he slapped a hand over his mouth. He tasted the salty sweat from his hand. His eyes were wide as they stated at Arthur still rooted to the spot before him. It was amazing he hadn't taken off yet.

Then, Arthur began to laugh. It was small, but grew and grew until he was in tears and clutching his sides, gasping for air. Alfred lowered his hand slowly. He looked nervously around at the other shoppers who cracked a few smiles or resumed shopping.

"Oh my," Arthur started. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

"Not really…," Alfred murmured.

"Yes, you're quite terrible."

Alfred managed a small smile, no longer feeling nervous.

* * *

Arthur was improving. He came to his appointments in higher spirits, talking to Alfred about how he was getting into gardening and took up violin to pass the time. He was staying afloat thanks to his company still sending paychecks due to his sudden time off. It was lucky he had a company that cared for their Omegas. There were a few topics Arthur still skirted around, but that was normal considering he was only in his second month of therapy. When Alfred realized how short of time had passed between his first meeting with Arthur and now, he was amazed at how much he thought about Arthur and actually missed him when they were apart.

Now that they knew they stopped at the same market, they would often meet there outside of sessions on accident. Each time, Arthur would try to thank Alfred by buying him something, to which Alfred always refused. There were a couple of times Alfred would return home to find a box of chocolate or a tub of ice cream he hadn't bought stuffed in his bag. The following sessions he would jokingly tease Arthur for it.

And then, one day, Arthur arrived looking crushed. He curled up on the couch, facing away from Alfred. Alfred waited for him to speak first.

"I… I went back to work," Arthur said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Alfred remained quiet. "My mate and I worked there together…"

"Was he there?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head. Slowly, he curled up tighter. "He… left… Found a new mate…"

Alfred dropped his hands to his lap where it smacked his notepad. It was inevitable and unfair. While the abandon-er got to go off and scour for another without the horrid smell to follow them, the abandoned was left to a lonely, scarred life. It made Alfred's insides churn at the injustice. Seeing Arthur, a male who was quite strong, become so small only intensified the feeling.

"He makes Alphas look bad…," Alfred growled. His own ears were down and his tail twitched in anger. "Not all Alphas are like that, you know."

"Then why am I alone…?"

Alfred sighed again. "Because you've been dealt a cruel hand. Arthur, perhaps you should…"

"What?" Arthur snapped, cutting Alfred off. He had turned around by now to face Alfred with anger and tears in his eyes. "Perhaps I should what?! Perhaps I should kill myself?! I am worthless! It's my fault he left!"

Alfred remained passive as Arthur yelled. The longer the Omega talked, the more hysterical he sounded. Alfred's tail was stiff as he tried to keep control of his anger. It was best to let Arthur get it all out.

"My litter disowned me! I have no bloody friends! It was about time my mate left, just like everyone else! I am alone! I'll always be alone because I am nothing!"

Arthur pushed his hands into his face. His entire body shivered and shriveled up as he broke down. Alfred let him, knowing full well Arthur was chanting the same depressing mantra in his head. He was poisoning himself.

"Do you believe this?" Alfred asked.

"Of course I do!" Arthur moaned pitifully.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because… I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Because I am, damnit!"

Alfred shifted in his seat and adjusted his glasses. "If what you say is true, then you shouldn't cry or be sad because this is the way of the world. And if that's the way it is, then you should be happy because you found your place in life."

Arthur quieted trying to understand this. He looked at Alfred quizzically.

"But you're not, are you? That's because no one's lot in life is to be alone or sad. You might think you deserve this, but you don't. You deserve better." Alfred got up and sat near Arthur again. He put a hand on Arthur's. "Arthur, he left you for _his_ own reasons. He found a new mate because he doesn't have to deal with this pain and suffering, but that doesn't mean you _do_! You're a beautiful, kind, smart, and compassionate male. Why he left, I'll never know, but that doesn't give him the right. But he's happy now because he is not letting your pain hurt him. You, however, _are_."

Arthur had long since stopped crying. He let everything sink in. His eyes were clouded over with pain and sadness, but Alfred saw life trying to fight back. There was a yearning to reach out and wipe the tears and pain from his face.

Alfred put his free hand on Arthur's other hand. "Now, that was the last time I let you say such things about yourself around me. It was hard to not yell at you."

Arthur looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Alfred removed a hand from Arthur's and, using a finger, lifted Arthur's chin up. He met his eyes and smiled. "Don't."

"But if what you say is true, then why am I alone?" Arthur mumbled. Tears appeared again.

"You're not. I'm still here." Alfred nudged Arthur's shoulder with his own. "And you always have yourself. Never forget that. You can't ever run away from yourself, so it's useless to hate the only cat you'll ever fully know. If you still dislike things about yourself, then change them."

Arthur nodded slowly, although his eyes still seemed so distant. "Do you… like yourself?"

Alfred hesitated a moment. It had been such a long time since he reflected on thoughts about himself. "There are things I… wish I could be stronger about…"

Arthur finally smiled, albeit hesitantly. "I'm glad even a male like you doesn't think he's perfect… Even when he is…"

He squeezed Alfred's hand.

* * *

"Dr. Jones," Arthur started suddenly. Alfred looked up from his notepad. "May I ask…? How could an un-mated Beta like you possibly understand what abandoned Omegas are going through?"

Alfred hesitated. "I can… understand _some_ aspects of what you're going through, but you're right. I can't."

"So then…"

Alfred smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His tail flicked a few times. "Why don't we keep the questions to be about you?"

Arthur frowned, discouraged. His tail wrapped around his wrist again. Alfred rose from his chair. Arthur scrambled to sit up too.

"Is my time up?"

"No, I have something for you." Alfred grabbed a flyer from his desk and then handed it to Arthur. "It's an Omega mingling event I put on with other therapists in the area. You don't have to go, but it's a great way to meet more cats like you and make friends. It's casual, and there will be food and drinks."

"Will you be there?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, of course." Alfred smiled. Arthur returned it.

* * *

Alfred loved parties. He normally drank a little and talked a lot. Aside from Arthur, he rarely saw his other patients outside of sessions. It also gave him a chance to chat with the other therapists. Often times they would all swap stories of weird and unusual incidents, without naming names of course, and exchanging helpful tips with getting through difficult situations.

These events usually had a good turnout of patients. Some would dance in small groups or linger by the buffet table. Their therapists all watched them to make sure they weren't too antisocial. So far, Alfred was proud of his patients. The majority were actually mingling with others they hadn't met before. The few he had to coax out from a corner eventually found a comfortable rhythm with the others.

However, once Arthur arrived Alfred felt the party had truly begun. He didn't approach the other Omegas unless he noticed they were distant. Arthur, thought, caught his eye instantly. It wasn't that he looked any different than normal or that he was wearing something special, there was just something about him that made the cat drawn to him. Without excusing himself from the conversation he was in, Alfred sidled up to Arthur.

"You came!" Alfred exclaimed over the music. Arthur smiled with a pink face. "I'm glad you could!"

"Well, I don't see the harm in just a few minutes," Arthur said. He looked around hesitantly. "These are all abandoned Omegas…?"

"Most, but there are a few therapists here too. Want me to introduce you to them?" He nodded over to a cluster of males and females across the room. "All of them but one are Betas."

Arthur zeroed in on one particular male. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. His tail swayed happily as a giddy smile spread across his face. "He's…an Alpha. Is he…un-mated?"

"Yes, but…"

Alfred watched as Arthur strode across the room right for the brunette male. The Omega's tail puffed in excitement. Alfred could only chase him in hopes of stopping Arthur from doing anything rash. The male in question, Miguel, was always popular at these events, but he was honorable and never made moves on the Omegas. Many asked for his number or a date, but Miguel always turned them down. Being an Alpha, he could smell the normally offensive scent the patients gave off, but as he worked so close to abandoned Omegas, he was nearly immune to them now. Because of his gentle demeanor, even skittish Omegas were a lot more comfortable around him. Alfred was inwardly jealous such a man could remain an Alpha and still be as successful as he was. Others had tried to do such a thing and had failed miserably.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Miguel asked, amused. However, he gave Alfred a knowing look of annoyance that he was not amused a patient was coming up to him.

"Ah, this is my patient, Arthur Kirkland. He wanted to meet the other therapists." Alfred smiled politely.

Arthur kept his composure and smiled in turn to the others as they introduced themselves. When he came to Miguel, the Alpha was pleasant as always. Alfred noticed this only made Arthur even more excited.

"Dr. Jones tells me you're an Alpha therapist." Miguel nodded. "How does that work in comparison to a Beta therapist? Wouldn't it make some Omegas nervous?"

"It can, yes," Miguel replied with a shrug. "However, they know what they're getting into when they sign up with me. I don't keep it a secret." Despite the fact Alfred knew Miguel didn't know about his hiding his Nature, the male still took offense to it. "As for my work, I tell Omegas who are searching for a new mate what it is that they should do and what an Alpha looks for."

Alfred cleared his throat, staring at Miguel coldly. "That means being themselves, right?"

"Of course. Some might need pointers, though." Miguel smiled challengingly at the male.

"What about confidence and building up self-esteem?" Alfred asked. His tail flickered, giving away his irritation.

"Yes, of course I do that too. I'm not _that_ much different from you, Alfred, but sometimes I give an Omega what they want to hear. They are abandoned cats, seeking comfort once again. Those who haven't given up hope of finding a mate come to me. I simply give them a point of view you can't. It's not for everyone."

Alfred felt a hand on his. He looked down, surprised to find Arthur holding his hand. The other therapists looked on in surprise. Arthur was still smiling politely as before, but there was a strained look to his eyes. "Why don't you introduce me to some others, Dr. Jones?"

"Um… okay." The pair excused themselves and moved off to another part of the room. "You okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Arthur replied. "I could tell you were not, though."

Alfred felt his face heat up and ears flatten in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry. Miguel and I get along fine, unless we bring up work. We don't see eye to eye on things."

"Neither do I." Arthur grabbed a cup of juice.

"Really?" This relieved Alfred somewhat. "I thought you'd be wooed away to him."

Arthur scoffed. "Please. He seemed a fine enough gent, but after I started to hear about his process, well… It's like you say, _I_ did nothing wrong. Why should I change for an Alpha? He might leave me."

"Well, don't be distrusting of everyone," Alfred said.

"Oh, no, I'm not. It's just, well, what if the Alpha loves me for who I'm not and then I start to be myself? Would he still love me?"

Alfred stared at Arthur, really seeing him, and smiled. Gone was the tension in his neck and shoulders, and that pinching headache on the bridge of his nose was finally ebbing away too. "You've come a long way."

Arthur smiled back. Alfred couldn't help but think that perhaps Arthur was looking at him the same way. Just maybe he agreed with the change.

* * *

"I've gone back to work," Arthur told Alfred one session. He fiddled with his tail, but was looking at Alfred.

"I thought you already did," Alfred said.

Arthur shook his head. "I just went to visit last time, but this time they took me back."

"That's great!" Alfred smiled. Arthur blushed, but smiled too. He was working on not looking away anymore. "It's rare companies will take back their abandoned Omegas. Is it the same pay and position?"

Arthur had started to nod, but then shook his head. "Well, yes, same pay, but no, not the same position. I work at Bull's-eye. Omegas are always on register or warehouse in retail, so I've been moved off register to warehouse." Alfred grew somber. "B-but it's okay! I don't mind! Now I don't have to deal with rude customers."

Alfred could tell Arthur was trying. There came a point when trying hurt almost as much as not trying. He had to give him credit, though. Over the course of five months he had started to be more optimistic, be easier on himself, and more open to others. Alfred could see it was genuine and not something he just told his therapist to please him. There was this inner flame within Arthur's eyes that was sparking back to life. It was seeping down along his veins and concentrating in his heart, affecting how he walked and talked and saw the world. To see this change so vividly made Alfred swell with pride. Of course, it could be because of the fact Alfred was more watchful of Arthur, but regardless, he was still proud. It made him work harder to help Arthur, if only so he could make the Omega believe he truly was as beautiful as Alfred thought he was.

"I… um. I have a favor to ask of you." Arthur picked up a paper bag he had brought with him. Alfred didn't question it when he initially arrived. "I've brought all of my mate's belongings and old photos and letters of his. I was wondering if we could burn them."

Alfred's ears perked up at this. It wasn't an unusual request, and Alfred had done it in his practice a few times before, but to see Arthur take such initiative made Alfred very interested. "I have a small patio just off the side of the building. Let's go."

They stood side by side as Alfred lit up a small fire in a tiny office trash bin. One by one, Arthur dropped photographs and papers into the flames. He would hesitate only every so often. He pulled out the T-shirt he had kept close to him when he was in heat. For a moment he looked as if he were reconsidering what he was about to do. Then, he flung it away. The flames rose higher, crackling loudly as it devoured all the pain and suffering that tainted a life that was meant to be treasured. Alfred was reaffirmed life wasn't fair.

It seemed Arthur was finished. However, he suddenly reached down into the bag and pulled out an envelope. It was sealed, but heavy with a letter inside. There was no address or stamp on the front, just a name. Arthur had never said his mate's name aloud before. For some reason, Alfred didn't want to see the name.

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"A letter to my mate. I… I wrote it. That day I went in to work to visit… I wanted to give it to him. It explains how I felt about his leaving and how I am now." Arthur inhaled slowly. He gripped the letter close to his chest. "However, because he wasn't there, I've held onto it, just in case. By doing so, though, I realized I was holding out hope he'd return. Just like when I was in heat. Your words… They rang true… So…even if I see him again, I do not want him to know how much it hurt, how lonely I am, or how hard my life has become since he left. These feelings are my own. If he knew… he'd brush them aside… because I don't matter anymore. Not to him. So, I don't want him to matter anymore either."

Arthur took Alfred's hand in his. Alfred looked at Arthur, surprised by yet another bold move. Arthur was staring at the flames intently with tears threatening at the edge of his eyelashes. "I wanted you here to see this because you've been by my side through all of this. I know you'd understand."

Alfred smiled gently and squeezed the hand in his affectionately. "I do."

Then, Arthur dropped the letter into the fire.

* * *

It was becoming less and less random that the pair would "bump" into each other at the market. Sometimes they would arrange for specific times to meet up and shop together. They enjoyed chatting about on the surface topics. Nothing too serious. It seemed to really help Arthur , and strangely enough, it was helping Alfred too. He felt excited to go shopping and would often purposefully forget to buy food he knew he needed just so he could invite Arthur out for another trip. Arthur never turned him down. It seemed sometimes he didn't mind either as his basket would only have one or two items. He just smiled and continued to listen to Alfred chatter on.

_It's strange_, Alfred found himself thinking about one day. He hadn't found time to enjoy life much anymore. He had friends and would see them on weekends, but did he ever truly remember what he did? Life had been a blur for over five years. He had forgotten what it was like to look forward to something, to actually be excited to seeing someone. Even if it was a silly meet-up like shopping at a dinky little market, he was still excited. He was alive.

One day, however, Alfred "bumped" into Arthur and invited him out to lunch. They didn't actually have any reason to shop. Arthur agreed, his tail swaying happily that they were going out together. It wasn't fancy and it wasn't expensive. Alfred knew a café that sold great tuna sandwiches.

That was when Alfred told him. He didn't know what possessed him. Maybe it was the way Arthur looked that day or how he smiled or that Alfred realized he had to Arthur he cared too. The Omega wasn't always open, but he remembered the times he had been. He cherished those times. They were personal.

He threw away his mate's chance to ever be that close again. Not Alfred.

It was only moments after they had given their order to the waiter that Alfred said, "You once asked how I could relate to abandoned Omegas. Well… Before this life I was in the army. During boot camp I realized one of the cats was an Omega hiding behind pills. He could have been thrown in jail if he was found out since Omegas are not allowed to serve in the military. I agreed to keep it a secret, and because of that, we grew lose. Very close."

Arthur was sitting upright by now. He was staring at Alfred, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"I… I took him as my mate." Arthur gasped softly. "We were shipped overseas soon after. My mate was going to discharge and go home to raise our litter, but… he was killed. Shot in the head; quick and painless. I may not be abandoned, but…"

"You're…an Alpha…"

Alfred nodded, unable to look at Arthur anymore. A Beta couldn't mate with an Omega like that. They did not knot. It wasn't surprising Arthur figured it out so quickly. However, he was probably mad and hurt that he'd been lied to. "I use pills. You saw how Alpha therapists are. I… I can't do that. I want to help because my mate would want that. I've always had a hero complex. That's why I joined the military. But I've matured since leaving, but it could be the pills mellowed me out. I understand if you want to leave. I hid the truth from you. I'm sorry."

For a few tense moments, Arthur said nothing. Alfred waited for him to leave or say something that would destroy everything, but it didn't come.

"Dr. Jones… why do you lie to yourself?" Alfred looked at Arthur from under his bangs. The Omega looked sad, but not out of pity. "You tell me and everyone else to be ourselves, and yet you hide away when you could have happiness. You are not burdened with this scent, nor are you an unattractive Alpha. Surely a male like you could easily provide for their mate and litter…"

"… Because I am more than just my Nature," Alfred replied simply. "There was no immediate need or want to mate any other after my mate's death, although there was one to help cats in need. I don't want to just _choose_ a mate, I want to fall in love with a partner."

Arthur fell silent again. Then, "You're amazing. I wish there were more Alphas like you. The world could certainly use it. But…will you ever stop taking those pills?"

"I can't." Alfred fiddled with his sleeve. He was filling with happiness that Arthur wasn't angry with him, and was in fact, quite proud of him. It was strange. "I'll have to tell all of my patients that I lied to them. My reputation will be put in danger and my practice could close, especially if a patient decides to sue. I've resigned myself to living a mate-less life."

"You would… do that for us? Why?"

"I want to."

Arthur seemed ready to cry. "But… it's not fair to you."

"And it's not fair to my Omega. Say I fall for someone- say it's you." Arthur briefly looked alarmed. "How would you feel if I could only be an Alpha for half the time, or just during your heat? Would you be able to handle that? I couldn't be a good mate, could I?"

"But as your partner I would understand. I am more than my heat, yes? Then…"

Alfred stared at Arthur seriously. He fisted his hands in his lap. "Could you truly handle it?"

Arthur smiled almost challengingly. "I am tougher than I look. I think I could handle it. If something is important to you, then I would be willing to have you regardless of the pills. As long as I have your trust and love, I could live with it."

Alfred worried his lower lip. This wasn't good. He couldn't let such words hold such promise. "But… I would still be hiding myself."

Arthur smiled. "Don't we all in some way?"

"Not to my mate. Never to him."

Arthur was stunned by how serious Alfred's tone was. Even to the Alpha it seemed close to a declaration; as if he was saying that to Arthur personally. Alfred felt he was coming on too strongly, and maybe it was directed at Arthur given how open he was being to the Omega, but he didn't want to startle the male away. He was a vulnerable and wounded cat with boundaries. Alfred dare not overstep those, therapist or not. He only talked to Alfred of his problems because he had to. It was silly and unwise to think perhaps Arthur did this all because he felt differently for Alfred.

But he had chosen him as a therapist over Miguel, and he invited him to share in something personal when he burned his mate's things. That could mean nothing, though. So why did it mean everything to Alfred?

"Dr. Jones…" Arthur leaned across the table and put a hand on his. "I think you should do what you think feels right. Is that not what you always tell me?"

All Alfred could do was sigh as he stared into those impossibly deep, green eyes.

* * *

The morning Alfred knew he'd see Arthur again, he forwent his pill. Unless an Omega was very close, they'd be unable to detect his scent. It would take more than twenty-four hours for the affects to be out of his system completely. This would be just enough to make Arthur aware that he was an Alpha. That is, if Alfred was thinking he'd let Arthur get that close.

He was being foolish to take Arthur's words so seriously, but isn't that what happens when cats falls in love? Or rather, that's what Alfred told himself in order to reason with his actions. If he thought too much on what he was possibly going to do, then he'd feel guilt and self-loathing. Had he been fully off of his pills, he'd be more aggressive. There was a chance he might have even just taken Arthur with or without consent as most Alphas do when choosing a mate. However, Alfred would never allow such a thing to happen. He would ask, and if the Omega was the slightest bit scared, he would give up all desires to mate with him.

Alfred didn't like traditions. He wanted to Arthur his intentions were true before asking to walk beside him, rather than just pushing himself onto the cat. Given that Arthur's heat was so soon, Alfred would wait until the follow heating to ask to be his mate. By then he'd know for sure if they could handle the stress of Alfred being an Alpha only every six months.

That was the plan, at least, but then Arthur came into the room, sat down, and said hello.

"I'm in love with you and want to mate you!" Alfred burst out, effectively killing his plan. Arthur stared at Alfred wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. "I-if you'll have me, that is. I know male Alphas just _take_ their chosen mate, but I'm not… I couldn't! Ah, I want to walk beside you first! Maybe after your heat next week or- or wait, you might not even love me back! Oh man…!"

_Arthur must think I'm an idiot_, Alfred thought. Gone was his calm and therapist Beta side, slowly being replaced by this clumsy, hyper Alpha that was quickly realizing how lonely his body was. He looked down as his ears flattened and his large tail coiled in fear of rejection.

"I… I know I sound stupid and this is so unprofessional, but… I'll do anything to prove to you I am sincere. I won't leave you. I can't. I'll bring gifts and give you something of mine. I… I stopped taking my pills."

Arthur gasped, making Alfred flinch. He heard movement, and then suddenly Arthur was beside him. He rested his hand on Alfred's shoulder. It felt different not. Maybe it was the effects of his pills wearing off faster than he anticipated.

"May… I smell you…?" Arthur whispered. "I have always wondered if you were an Alpha and what you would smell like. Now that I know… I wanted to know… I fear I may… for you too…"

Alfred lifted his head, closed his head, and bared his neck in an invitation for Arthur. Hope pounded his heart in his chest. The Omega leaned down and inhaled. After years of suppressants, it was a wonder Alfred even had his Alpha scent anymore. However, Arthur's reaction proved to him it was still very much there.

Arthur pressed his face against Alfred's neck and continued to inhale deeply. His nails dug into Alfred's arm, arousing the Alpha. He hadn't been off of his pills long enough to smell the Omega, but he desperately wished he could. Would it smell as awful as some people made it out to be? Could he truly handle it?

"A-Arthur… When was the last time you purred?" Alfred whispered.

"Years." Arthur's breath was hot against Alfred's ears. "Even before…he left me… He stopped making me purr… I… I want you."

"Arthur…," Alfred growled. "Are you sure…?"

The Omega slipped into Alfred's lap. "Make me purr."

If Alfred was still on his pill and thinking like a Beta, he'd say this sudden sexual aggression came from repressed desire between two cats. He'd also advise against it.

Alfred picked Arthur up under his legs. The Omega yelped in surprise. He dug his nails into Alfred as he pressed against Alfred's body. Alfred was gentle to lay Arthur down on the sofa despite his sudden Alpha instincts. He began to kiss and lick Arthur's skin at all the places he'd wanted to touch, peeling away his clothes and stripping himself in the process. It was soft, and pink. He wondered if it was a real peach. He bit down on Arthur's neck, earning a pleased yowl from the Omega.

There weren't unprepared. Alfred brought lube along on the off-chance this happened. No, he didn't plan this. He was careful to cover all the bases, that's all.

Arthur was a very pleasant Omega. He would meow longingly in Alfred's ear as he spread his legs open. He enjoyed being bitten, licked, and clawed at. It seemed to arouse him all the more. Alfred was grateful his first sexual act in years could be so rough. He wanted to be gentle and take him time worshipping Arthur, but when he felt Arthur's inner walls against his fingers, he lost the resolve.

Alfred sucked on Arthur's nipples. His hands worked open the Omega's hole and wrapped around his hardening cock. Bending down, Alfred took Arthur's member into his mouth. It wasn't like a peach at all, but it was all he wanted.

"A-Ah! Alfred!" Arthur began to push Alfred's face away from his groin.

"You said my name." Alfred smiled, lifting his head slightly. "Finally."

Arthur ducked his head. His face was flushed, with the trail of red seeping down his neck and up into his hair, probably to his ears. "An Alpha should be the one to receive such attention…"

Alfred shook his head. "I want to please you. You've been alone too long."

"S-so have you…"

"I never knew I wanted anyone until I met you," Alfred said earnestly. He took Arthur back into his mouth.

Arthur meowed into the sofa's cushions as his nails raked through Alfred's hair. There was a lot of built up sexual tension. He wasn't going to last long. Alfred knew this, and wanted to get rid of that first orgasm quickly. Arthur mewled quietly when he came in Alfred's mouth. It was long overdue.

Arthur turned over and presented himself to Alfred. His hole was puckered and ready. Alfred unzipped his pants. He was already hard, having rubbed himself while he bobbed his head up and down on Arthur's needy cock. Freeing it made him breathe out in pleasure. Arthur needed only a few strokes along his penis to arouse him again. His pre-heat was having a positive effect on him. Parting his cheeks gave Alfred an ample view of Arthur.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered. He took a few licks of Arthur's entrance before sitting back on his knees and mounting him.

To be fully inside a willing and hot Omega again overtook Alfred. His sleeping instincts became alive again as he pressed deeper and deeper. Arthur was tight. He'd been too long without someone inside him, filling him, claiming him. Now, he was open and ready for Alfred to do just that.

Alfred growled deeply, "You're _mine_."

Arthur could have run or cried to stop. He might not have wanted to be treated as an object to own. The last time he had opened his heart and legs like so he was left alone. Not Alfred, though. Alfred would not allow any more harm to befall him.

"I love you," Alfred breathed. He began to rock into Arthur. Slowly, all of his length fit inside the Omega. "I love you. So beautiful. What a…wonderful Omega…!"

"My… My… Oh! Alfred! My mate! Please be my mate!" Arthur cried.

Alfred gripped Arthur's hips, shifting him so he could thrust deeper inside. Gone was any inkling of being slow and patient. He wanted Arthur _now_. Alfred meowed deeply as he pushed and pulled in and out of Arthur. The Omega under him was pressed into the sofa as Alfred rode him. It was hot. The sweat between their bodies made their skin slap against each other. Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's.

"Oh! Alfred! Alfred! I love you!" Arthur chanted.

Alfred had waited so long to love and be loved again. His heart was loud in his ears, going in tandem with Arthur's words. If only he could smell him, it'd be perfect.

Arthur came, and after a few thrusts, Alfred released himself inside Arthur. He imagined he was knotting. How wonderful it would have been.

"Arthur," he breathed. They remained joined, but Alfred lowered the exhausted cat down as he lay atop him. "My lovely, beautiful Omega…"

The couple moved so their heads could bump against each other. Then, they nuzzled their cheeks and foreheads together. A lot rumbling erupted from Alfred. A second accompanied him a moment later.

"I'm so glad your ex-mate left you… so that I could have you."

"I'm happy too."

They entwined their tails together and lay there for the duration of Arthur's session. It was only towards the end that Alfred realized he had to move the sofa outside. Not only was it covered in the smell of their sex, but Arthur had spilled his cum on the surface.

"I'll have to have it cleaned," Alfred said. He noticed Arthur smiling proudly. "Don't look so smug."

"Why not? I deserve to."

Alfred pulled a key out of his pocket, and then handed it to Arthur. "Go to your home and gather your things. My home will be yours now."

"What…?"

"You want me as your mate, then I will happily be it. My home is not far from the market and-"

Arthur kissed Alfred hard. It occurred to Alfred they had yet to kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue through Arthur's lips. Arthur moaned in the back of his throat. Then, he purred.

* * *

Alfred was excited to go home for the first time in years. There, someone would be waiting for him. They would want to talk with him, share a meal with him, and live with him. His more logical side had remained quiet the remainder of the day, but on his way home it screamed of how wrong all of this was. It was too fast, he was Arthur's therapist, and the issue of his pills had yet to be resolved. If anything, this made it more difficult. However, he blared music on his drive home to drown out all negative thoughts. He counted himself lucky for not having any of his other patients notice anything. There was no trace of his and Arthur's sex lingering in the air, and if any of the cats smelled it on Alfred, they said nothing. He had asked all of his patients to sit in the chair rather than the sofa, claiming something had "spilled" on it. After closing up, he personally washed the couch.

When he arrived at home, he sat in his car for a few moments. He had given Arthur his address and key before he left. The lights were on. Arthur was in his house. There was an Omega walking around in there right now. Excitement enveloped Alfred at the prospect of sauntering inside and seeing an Omega waiting for him. Something that precious hadn't happened even with his late mate.

However, upon entering his house it was apparent his fantasy would not come true. Arthur was there, but he didn't seem ready to fall at Alfred's feet in love and adoration. Rather, he looked scared.

"Hello, Alfred. How was the rest of your day?"

"Fine. You okay?"

Arthur's tail wrapped around his wrist. Alfred's eyes flickered down to this. "I was hoping we could talk."

Alfred hesitated. A hard _thud_ reverberated in his chest. His throat constricted when he tried to swallow his saliva. "O-oh?"

"Yes. I… I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. M-maybe we should…"

"You don't want to be my mate anymore?!"

Arthur was startled by Alfred's outburst. He nearly took a step back, but he held firm. Frowning, he said, "No, it's not that. I just think we're rushing this."

"Then why…? Why did you-"

"Earlier today? Oh, I won't lie and say I don't fancy you, but we are two lonely souls who have found one another. I apologize for letting that all happen, although I do not regret it. It was very much needed, for the both of us. But… I don't _know_ you. And I was abandoned not even nine months ago. I don't think I'm ready. I'm so sorry I got your hopes up…"

All of Alfred's Alpha instincts were shoved aside. He moved to Arthur and took his hands in his. He kissed the smaller cat's knuckles. "Sweetheart, it's me who should apologize. I haven't been 'me' in a long time and I guess my Alpha self just…"

"That's another thing. If I am to be your mate, how am I to know it's you or some other side?"

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion.

Arthur smiled sadly and kissed Alfred's cheek. "All I know is your sensible, Beta side. Now, in one day, you've become alive as this aggressive, _exciting_ Alpha that wants to have me." He shivered in excitement and his tail puffed up a bit. "I have been blessed that a cat like _you_ would be attracted to me. However… I don't know which is which of you. A-and I want this done right. I couldn't handle being alone again…"

Alfred smiled in understanding. "Then, I'll wait."

"Y-you will?! I thought you'd be so mad at me for leading you on!"

Chuckling, Alfred said, "No. It's fine. I did push it on you suddenly. We can wait and take things slow. I _do_ have to figure some things out about myself with the pills and my practice, so this will give us time to find an answer. And, we can get to know each other too! By your next heat, we'll know if this is right."

Arthur was visibly relieved. "You would really…?! Even though I'm small and may not deliver and- Oh!"

Alfred pulled Arthur close to kiss him reassuringly. He then broke the kiss to nuzzle Arthur's cheek with his. He was purring again. "I have waited so long to feel alive again. Maybe I am meant to be an Alpha again, or that I am to stay a Beta. Whatever it is, I'll figure it out with you by my side if you'll let me."

Arthur was purring too. His tail, long since abandoning his wrist, entwined with Alfred's. "I've waited too, for a male like you. I can wait even longer."

* * *

_Hoshiko2's_ cents: This story was not on my list of one's to write, but I suddenly got this idea. As I mentioned at the top, I took creative liberties here with cat's heats and non-barbed penis.

I know I have been in a horrible block and haven't finished _Hoyle _or G&B. I deeply apologize for that. But multiple breakdowns and a car crash will really wreck shit on your emotions. Justa-fangirl and I have been roleplaying on the side and that's kept up my writing, and this was to help me get back into it. I think it's worked. Hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and the "walking beside" thing is basically dating, if you didn't get that. And Bulls-eye is Target in cat world.


End file.
